undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Deweloperzy Undertale
Ta strona dedykowana jest wszystkim osobom które pomagały w tworzeniu UNDERTALE. Kolejność nazwisk jest taka sama jak w napisach końcowych Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki i Neutralnego Zakończenia. Toby Fox Główny artykuł: Toby Fox Toby Fox to główny deweloper i kompozytor soundtracku. Twórca ten jest głownie znany ze swojego wkładu do webcomicu Homestuck i 2009 Earthbound Halloween ROM Hack. W grze jest reprezentowany przez Annoying Doga. Temmie Chang Główny artykuł: Temmie Chang Temmie Chang jest artystą wspomagającym w UNDERTALE. W jej wkład wchodzą grafiki koncepcyjne, intro gry, sekwencja wspomnień Asriela, dwa sklepy (+jeden tworzony wspólnie), kilka postaci NPC i sprite'ów, Dom Toriel i inne miejsca tworzone wraz z Toby'm. Temmie Chang's offical tumblr.UnderTale by Toby Fox — Kickstarter. & stycznia, 2015 z https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1002143342/undertale/description W grze jest reprezentowana przez Temmie. JN Wiedle JN Wiedle, znany także jako Jones, jest freelancerem zajmującym się tworzeniem kreskówek i komiksów w swojej bazie w Brooklynie. Ich webcomic, [http://helvetica.jnwiedle.com/ Helvetica], opowiadający o szkielecie nazwanym po foncie Helvetica jest inspiracją dla imion braci; Sansa and Papyrusa, których imiona także pochodzą od nazwy fontów. *Papyrus (inspirowany) *Sans (inspirowany) *Undyne (projekt ubrań) *Mettaton (inspiracja) Magnolia Porter Magnolia Porter to freelancer, zajmujący się ilustrowaniem, znanym najlepiej ze swojego webcomiicu Monster Pulse. Uczestniczyła we współtworzeniu potworów. Gigi DG Gigi DG(Urodzona 31 Maja), niegdyś znana jako Peachifruit, to artystka tworząca komiksy internetowe Cucumber Quest and Lady Of The Shard i wcześniej Hiimdaisy. Jej wkład w grę ograniczył się do kilku dodatkowych grafik oraz testowania produktu. Bob Sparker Bob Sparker z [http://electricopolis.net/ Tales from Electricopolis] posłużył jako specjalna inspiracja dla postaci Mettatona. Sarah Sarah także była specjalną inspiracją przy tworzeniu Mettatona. Michelle Czajkowski [http://robotmichelle.deviantart.com/ Michelle Czajkowski]to autorka webcomicu, [http://www.avasdemon.com/ Ava's Demon], która pomagała przy tworzeniu Muffet. Kenju [https://twitter.com/KenjuTE Kenju] to autor otoczenia w "Area 3" i "Area 4". Był także "hyper testerem"."Also I helped work on the game! Made some environmental graphics and tilesets here and there and even playtested it. It’s good!" - Kenju. 15 września, 2015. Tumblr. Merrigo [http://merrigo.tumblr.com/ Merrigo] to główny projektant teł dla UNDERTALE. Tła, które tworzył dla gry można zobaczyć tutaj. Drak [https://twitter.com/fancydrak Drak] tworzył koncepcje grafik oraz testował finalny produkt. Clairevoire [https://twitter.com/Clairvoire Clairevoire] tworzył koncepcje grafik oraz testował finalny produkt. Easynam [https://twitter.com/easynam Easynam] brał udział w graficznym tworzeniu świata gry. Guzusuru [http://guzusuru.tumblr.com/ Angela "Guzusuru" Sham], znana dzięki swojej "A Lullaby for Gods" i "[S ACT 7"], które są animacjami do webcomicu Homestuck. Everdraed [https://twitter.com/Everdraed Everdraed] współprojektował walkę z Photoshop Flowey'm i stworzył trailer dla Undertale."I love this game so much, I made the trailer for it! I did so after being super impressed by the demo, and asking Toby if there was some way I could help out." - Everdread. September 15, 2015. Steam. Flashygoodness [http://www.flashygoodness.com/ Flashygoodness] pomagał przy programowaniu. Leon Arnott [http://l.j-factor.com/ Leon Arnott] pomagał przy programowaniu i jest odpowiedzialny za stworzenie wersji gry na Mac OS X."Additionally, the Undertale demo is now available for Macintosh!!! (Thanks to Leon Arnott for making this happen.)" - Toby Fox. 23 czerwca, 2013. Tumblr. Mike Reid [http://mkreid.com/ Mike Reid] zaprojektował Glyde'a."I was given the opportunity (through Kickstarter) to submit a design for the monster in the game and I’m incredibly proud to have it included." - Mike Reid. 16 września, 2015. Tumblr. Przypisy en:Undertale Developers ru:Разработчики Undertale fr:Développeurs Undertale de:Undertale-Entwickler ja:Undertaleの開発者たち Kategoria:Undertale Kategoria:Prawdziwy świat